


forma

by uai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, what the fluff challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uai/pseuds/uai
Summary: Hank tries the what the fluff challenge with Connor.





	forma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous_IDFK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_IDFK/gifts).

> Thanks to anon for sharing the idea in the awbb discord!

Hank knows he's going to be laughed at. 

It's an old joke lost to the internet, like Ricardo Milos and dat boy. Connor might have all of it in his hard drive or whatever he's supposed to call it, so he doesn't know why he's so tempted. 

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Connor is petting Sumo while he's taking his clean sheets back to his bedroom to put them away or maybe it's just that he hasn't folded them yet so he won't actually lose anything. Except for his dignity, though he supposes that after getting some mandatory time off for telling off (punching) a journalist who upset Connor there isn't much left of it to save. 

He pauses at the living room and takes a look at all windows. No one else would witness his humiliation, just an android who has the ability to show exactly what Hank has done to other androids.

He's getting ahead of himself. 

He whistles casually as he stretches his arms, holding one end of the sheet on each of his hands. Connor looks at him, puzzled, and doesn't look away even when Sumo barks at him, asking for more ear scratches. "Are you feeling unwell, Hank?"

"Yeah," he answers with a shrug. "I even feel like going out." With that said, he holds up the sheet, standing right beside his bedroom door. A quick step to his right as he lets the sheet go has him hidden from Connor's view. 

He waits for Connor to ask him what he thinks he's doing. He waits for his confused android look, for Connor to tell him he's not an idiot.

But instead. "Hank?" Connor's voice sounds small, unsure. That's new. "Where- Hank, are you here?" 

Hank has to bite down a surprised laugh. It's not possible. It just isn't. Connor, RK800, CyberLife's most advanced prototype, can't have fallen for a twenty year old trick. 

Calling it a twenty year old trick puts a damper on his mood, at least. He hadn't been very young back then, a rising officer sharing videos and memes with his colleagues, and he sure as hell isn't young now. 

But at least he doesn't fall for a trick that was built for dogs.

Sumo, who hadn't been paying him attention, doesn't bark or move, he assumes. Not until he hears Connor stand and with that the sound of Sumo's paws on the floor. "Hank, where did you go?" Connor asks, a note of desperation in his voice now. Hank debates coming out of his room to see his face, but he wants to see how far this will go. "Hank!"

Connor walks around, moves the couch, opens the windows. Hank wonders if Connor was also programmed as a nanny android because he has to be humoring Hank. The door opens. "Sumo, stay." Sumo, displeased with the lack of fingers on him, doesn't watch Connor go and instead goes search the house for Hank. 

"Hank!" Connor yells outside. Sumo barks once in surprise, another time when he finds Hank. _Before Connor_. Hank rewards him with all ten of his fingers. "Lieutenant Anderson! Hank! Where are you?" 

As if getting the attention of the entire neighborhood isn't enough, Connor calls him. He snickers as he pets Sumo and ignores the call, though it's followed by messages as Connor continues to look for him outside.

Connor [11:34AM]: Hello, Lieutenant. I seem to have a problem.   
Connor [11:34AM]: You told me you would go out but you're neither at the precinct or at any bars. Please contact me.   
Connor [11:35AM]: Hank, take my calls.   
Connor [11:36AM]: Did your leave your phone at home?   
Connor [11:37AM]: I have taken proper measures. You will be found.

It's been long enough now that Hank wants to take pity on Connor, go outside and explain what he's done to him, but Sumo's heavy head is lying comfortably on his legs so it's not like Hank has a real choice here. 

Five minutes later, he hears the sirens. 

They're scandalous and he waits for them to pass by, but they stop at his street. Strange. Sumo lifts his head in curiosity so Hank stands after rubbing his ear, now leaving the house to make sure nothing too horrible is happening to his neighbors while he's teasing an android.

Said android is talking worriedly to one of the policemen. "I don't lie, officer. I'm telling you what I saw. Lieutenant Anderson was home, finishing his laundry, and then he disappeared. I don't understand it either!"

"Uh huh." The officer says, looking even more amused when he spots Hank. Mortified, he stays in place. "And does Lieutenant Anderson look like that?" The officer points at him. 

Connor turns around, looks at him, turns back. "Yes, that's what he looks like!" After a moment to process the information, Hank sees Connor's LED go from red to blue as he turns yet another time to run toward him. "Hank! You're back!" Hank can picture a tail wagging behind Connor as he does and stays still, expecting a hug. 

He gets a slap instead. "It's really you!" Connor says happily as if that was the only way to confirm it, then goes in for that hug.

He tries to offer the policemen an apologetic look but they're not there anymore and if they were, Hank knows he wouldn't be able to pull it off. So he does what he can do, which is let a concerned android fuss over him and eventually explain to him that no, it wasn't magic.

One thing Hank is sure of, androids and dogs are definitely not the same.


End file.
